


cold love

by murphqmy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphqmy/pseuds/murphqmy





	1. Chapter 1

Bellamy was what every girl and guy wanted in that ‘one person’. The man had a reckless personality but could also show you comfort in that deepest ways, he had passion and talent, and too add to that was one smoking body. Bellamy attended the most elite boarding school in the united states along with his younger sister, Octavia. It wasn’t his most ideal way for an education, with being so far away from home however it was better than being stuck in a house with two parents who didn’t give a damn. His mother was a relator that focused on the Manhattan area, while his father was a CEO of some company who was always traveling off somewhere. Sometimes Bellamy thought he was just lying about work and meeting his secretary which he didn’t mention to his mother yet. That could wait for one entertaining thanksgiving dinner conversation.

“Bellamy?” a low whisper interrupted his thoughts, making him look down. “What?”

The young blonde woman was practically on her knees with her mouth wide open for the much taller man, her crystal blue eyes burning into his as she held his dick in her hands. “You’re not hard….” he could sense the annoyance in her voice. “Jesus. What’s up with you lately?” Clarke stood up and put her shirt back on, covering her breast. “Nothi-..” Bellamy tried explaining but was cut off when Clarke kept talking, letting her finish because god help him if he talked over her. “Sorry, let me be more specific. Why can you never get hard anymore? We haven’t had a decent fuck in four months.” Bellamy gave Clarke a look to shut up, motioning his head towards his roommate who was asleep. There wasn’t much places to get it on, bathrooms were in the hall where it was always crowded, and most spots that were empty, kids would go and get high. So that left their rooms, and thankfully his roommate didn’t care so much about what he did while he was asleep.

“I’m sorry… it’s my parents. They want me to come with them down to Switzerland for winter break. Octavia wants me to go too, but honestly. I’d rather stay here.” Bellamy licked his lips, his hands trailing down to Clarke’s ass and grabbing it. “I love you. Come over tonight, okay?” He leaned his lips to plant a kiss against Clarke’s lips, keeping the connection passionate and quick. “Okay.”


	2. who said so?

Murphy

The noises weren’t easy to ignore, the moans and banging that happened throughout the night only feet away from him. He hated whenever Bellamy’s girlfriend came over, but he also knew how hard it was to get some alone time with a school full of staff watching you. Usually he threw on some headphones and blasted hardcore rock music, although that never seemed to help. Clarke was a loud one, which was surprising since the goal was not to get caught and yet here she was screaming at the top of her lungs. God, Murphy hated her so much. Murphy grew up with Bellamy and Clarke, and everyone else in school. Him and Bellamy, had been roommates ever since they were ten. The two were quite close as kids, little troublemakers, but always together. That was until the older Blake started dating the person, he couldn’t stand the most.

Murphy covered himself with the blankets, so it made him look like he was asleep and not actually listening to the couple’s conversation. The two love birds had been fighting more and more ever since, Bellamy, couldn’t get his dick hard anymore with Clarke. It was quite funny actually, how much it annoyed Clarke.

He waited until he heard the door close and sat up, spreading his arms out and yawning, acting as if he had just woken up. “lovely morning is it?” the boy ran a hand through his greasy hair, making a note to himself that he needed a shower desperately. “Shut up, Murphy.” The older man’s tone sounded harsh when the words fell from his mouth though he shrugged it off. “Any progress? You know?” His eyes darted down to Bellamy’s crotch area and laughed as he pulled his pants up fully. “Yeah, yeah. I know. ‘Shut up, Murphy’.” He put his hands up defensively, mocking the older man. “You know, usually when your girlfriend can’t get your dick hard, then there’s something missing that she isn’t giving you.” He almost felt bad for the man, “Talk to Jasper, he has some stuff that will help you relax.”

Bellamy didn’t speak after that and neither did Murphy. He could tell that there was some awkward tension floating around in the room when Bellamy left without saying bye, which he normally would do every day. “Fuck. Why do you have to be a dick, Murphy?”


	3. Chapter 3

Bellamy

It was a simple game of rugby. That was all it was. Except it wasn’t a simple game, not when Murphy was on his team. The boy made everything so difficult, Bellamy could tell him one thing and he would do another. He didn’t listen and it drove the older Blake crazy. Bellamy was running forwards towards the opposing teams goal and waved his arms to murphy letting him know that he was open. However, Murphy must have not seen him when he decided to run it himself. Bellamy watched him with a confused face wondering how far he thought he was going to make it with ten people running behind him. A couple of seconds later, the boy was tackled to the ground just as he expected, and they’d missed out on an opportunity of scoring a goal. Bellamy ran to the boy who was laying on the floor and offering him his hand, only to shove him when he was on his two feet. “Next time, pass the fucking ball.” Bellamy took off his shirt when the game was over, heading to the locker rooms to get changed for his neck class. “See you, Blake.” Some off his friends had patted him on the shoulder, telling him that next time maybe he would finally win, which he doubted since he was always given the self-centered boy in the class.

Bellamy looked around the room, letting out a quiet sigh when he realized he was left alone. Moments like this was precious. Being in a boarding school had no privacy, everyone was everywhere. He couldn’t even fuck his girlfriend in privacy, the only way to do it was beside his roommates bed. “Thanks for making me look like a real pussy out there.” Bellamy turned around startled by the voice of murphy. An obvious cold laugh left his lips, “Next time maybe you should listen to me? Or any of us. When we tell you something you always ignore it and do your own thing?” His voice was raised as he got more annoyed each time the boy spoke. “Is this really about the ball, or the fact that you can fuck your girlfriend?” He took a deep breath as the young boy, with deep blue eyes, kept stepping closer and closer. “Because if you’re angry take it out on something else, but don’t fucking push me around because you dick cant remember how to fuck your girlfriend.”

Bellamy tried to keep it in, he wasn’t a violent guy, nor would he hurt someone if they didn’t deserve it. But Murphy… knew how to push Bellamy past his breaking point. “You’re the real pussy, can’t even get your girl to cum anymore.” Before he could realize what, he’s done, Bellamy tackled Murphy and pinned his arms against the floor. “Fuck you, Murphy. Fucking prick. Stay the hell out of my relationship and keep my girlfriends name out of your mouth.”

He pulled his arm back as if he were to swing at the boy, wanting him to know that he was serious about keeping his mouth shut. Bellamy stood up after he was on the guy, opening his locker to grab his regular shoes to put on before running to his next class which he was already late for. “Ask the coach next ti—” Bellamy’s words were interrupted when he was suddenly turned around and brought into a kiss. He didn’t have time to process what had happened or who’s lips were against his. All he could feel or think about was tongue, so much tongue in this one rough kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

two weeks later

murphy’s daily routine changed quite a bit these past two weeks. it wasn’t just school and sleep. he now had bellamy to add into his day. after the whole locker room incident, their relationship didn’t end there. the two males kept up their sexual favors of blowjobs and long make out sessions before class, and to his surprising they actually started talking more in public. 

he still did have to hear bellamy bang his girlfriend some nights however it was fine with him knowing that bellamy was only hard since murphy was in the room. “are you listening, murphy?” the gentle touch of the older man’s fingers brushed upon his back, causing goosebumps to form down his spine. the younger boy licked his lips before nodding, “sorry, say that again?” 

“i want you to come with me. to switzerland with my parents.” the confused boy turned around and searched the man’s face to see if he was serious. he didn’t know what to think. bellamy wanted him to go on his family vacation? as what? his friend? or his boyfriend? though it couldn’t be his boyfriend since he was still with clarke. or was he?

“hold on.. you want me to come with you and your family to switzerland?” he couldn’t help that excitement that was spread across his face, and bellamy sure did notice when he tangled his fingers in murphy’s hair. “yes, i want you. i want you there with me. i cant do family bullshit if i’m being honest and having you there, it will help me.” murphy pulled the blankets over them covering the two up completely and planting soft kisses against the man’s torso. 

“so i take it... that’s a yes?” the giggle coming from his lips were hard to ignore, murphy loved watching bellamy squirm at his every touch. 

“that’s definitely a yes, blake.”


End file.
